Libre
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: "Solo el cielo será mi límite para vivir como siempre quise. Para ser libre." • ECLIPSE AU/ONE-SHOT


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y el fragmento del libro Eclipse, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mia. _

_

* * *

_

_Jane se gir__ó__ para contemplar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro era de una apatía absoluta._

_-¿__Félix?-llamó arrastrando las palabras._

_-Espera-intervino Edward._

_Jane enarcó__ una ceja, pero Edward miraba a Carlisle mientras hablaba a toda prisa._

_-Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal dispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabia lo que hacia._

_-Por supuesto- respondió Carlisle-. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree._

_La vampira se encontró dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión._

_**Eclipse, página 569**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Libre_**

**_._**

Mis ojos de color carmesí ya han divisado a mi siguiente presa. Me preparo para salir de mi escondite y salgo lo más sigilosamente que puedo.

De inmediato noto que se percata que algo no está bien y huye disparada con dirección contraria a la mía.

La sola acción me provoca una pequeña risa sarcástica. No podrá huir de mí jamás.

_Más rápido._

Y con solo pensarlo, mi cuerpo ya ha realizado la orden sin ser consiente de ello.

Al principio fue divertido pero para ser honesta, ya estoy harta de seguir con este juego absurdo –después de todo, el estúpido de Riley nos enseñó a no jugar con la comida- y disponiendo de mi gran fuerza y coordinación, doy un gran salto quedando de frente a la más que aterrada victima de esta noche. Mas bien…una de las tantas victimas de esta noche.

Me regodeo un poco al escuchar su respiración errática, al sentir su desesperación, el ver el terror en sus ojos…

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, me lanzo sobre su cuello y me deleito con la calidez que solo la sangre es capaz de brindarle al más que desesperante ardor perpetuo de mi garganta. Mi mente se desconecta poco a poco de mi razón y solo soy capaz de pensar única y exclusivamente en la sangre que corre sin tregua por mi propia garganta. He estado tan absorta de todo lo demás, que hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que no profirió sonido alguno y que desde hace mucho, casi al instante, dejó de luchar. Aunque tal vez tenga que ver el hecho de que sin ser consiente de mi fuerza, le haya partido el cuello.

Ya no queda ni una sola gota de sangre en ese cuerpo maltrecho, por lo que me separo de el y lo dejo en el piso, sin más.

El haberme escapado de esta forma me traerá un problema más que enorme, pero a estas alturas ya no importa mucho que digamos. Además, estoy acostumbrada a cazar sola. A valerme por mi misma desde que era humana. _Desde que era Bree Tanner_.

O al menos a si era, hasta hace unos meses.

Fijo mi mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mire hacia el cielo nocturno y me deleite con la belleza de las estrellas o de la luna, si fue antes o después de mi conversión. Ante este pensamiento, no puedo evitar dejar salir una carcajada de mis labios, dado que el decir palabras tan cursis y empalagosas no va conmigo.

Aparto la mirada del firmamento y la fijo en el cadáver de nuevo. ¿Mi acto de rebeldía me acarreará problemas muy graves? Si, es la respuesta más probable. Pero dadas las circunstancias extremas a las que estoy sujeta todos los días, era una medida más que necesaria. Solo espero que lo vean de ese modo.

Me inspecciono rápidamente y me doy cuenta de que estoy hecha un asco. Mi cabello esta enmarañado y apostaría a que luce cual nido de pájaros, pero nada que no pueda tratar de arreglar. El problema esta en mi ropa, llena de sangre, tierra y barro.

Ahora si puedo darme por muerta…_por segunda vez_.

Escucho pasos aproximarse y ya puedo dar por desechado mi plan de volver y entrar sigilosamente por la ventana. Fantástico.

-¿!Bree¡?

-Aquí estoy- contesto sin alzar la voz. De todas formas no es necesario.

Volteo hacia donde provino la voz, para segundos después ver salir de entre los árboles al líder de mi aquelarre, seguido por tres vampiros más.

Aunque dada cierta mirada desaprobatoria con un toque de reproche en sus ojos dorados, me hace rectificar mentalmente mi último pensamiento.

_Lo siento. No somos un aquelarre, sino una __familia.-_pienso de inmediato.

Mi disculpa mental es interrumpida cuando siento unos tiernos brazos afianzarme en un fuerte y protector abrazo.

-Bree, cariño, nos tenias muy preocupados. No debiste haber salido de casa así, cielo.

-Lo siento.- le contesto de forma abochornada.

-Esme tiene razón, Bree. No debiste salir así de la casa. Recuerda que aun eres una neófita recién convertida y puede ser peligroso que caces tu sola. Existe la posibilidad de encontrarnos con algún excursionista perdido o un campamento en este bosque- al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle, no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza y apartar la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio. Pero comencé a sentir una sed muy intensa y no pude esperar. Recordé que Edward había mencionado que Bella iba a venir a visitarnos esta noche y no quise arriesgarme- conforme explico mis razones, creo que yo voy teniendo más y más la razón- además, ustedes también deberían tener un poco mas de fe en mi persona- espeto comenzando a molestarme de verdad- en mi antiguo aquelarre, yo era uno de los pocos neófitos que realmente tenían control sobre si mismos. Y en el tiempo que llevo con ustedes, no he tratado de herir a Bella de ninguna forma. ¡Incluso ni me ha pasado por la mente el beber de cualquier otro humano! Y eso que la sangre de animales no sabe ni la mitad de bien que la humana…

De repente, siento como una oleada de tranquilidad me llena por completo y el enojo desaparece.

-Gracias Jasper.- le contesto enfurruñada.

-No lo agradezcas- me contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aun ahora me sorprende el hecho que de entre todos, el fue el primero que no dudó en querer acabar con mi existencia; y ahora llevamos una buena relación: incluso me atrevería a decir que, a pesar de los pocos meses que llevo de conocerlo, soy la persona que mejor lo conoce –exceptuando a Alice, claro-.

Y no solo eso, de todos mis_ hermanos_ – además de Edward, con quien también ocurre algo parecido- el y yo compartimos un lazo extraño que no puedo explicar, posiblemente porque el y yo tuvimos pasados muy parecidos e igualmente dolorosos. Y ahora lo considero un gran amigo…aunque nunca se lo he dicho.

-Bree, no es que no tengamos fe en ti. Cuando se es un neófito, muchas veces se pierde el control, aun sin intención de que esto ocurra.- un deje de comprensión se asoma por sus ojos- No dudamos de que tienes un gran autocontrol pese a tu edad, pero es mejor para tu seguridad el estar acompañada cuando quieras cazar- la voz de Jasper se escucha tranquila, sin rastros de enojo- además, veo que has hecho un estupendo trabajo al cazar a ese ciervo…aunque tal vez no me hubiera gustado estar presente. Tal vez hubiera sido yo el que hubiera terminado con el cuello hecho trizas - deja escapar una pequeña carcajada, para después ponerse serio- Promete que no volverás a salir tu sola de nuevo, hasta que Carlisle considere que ya estas lista para hacerlo tu sola.

-Está bien.- entonces volteo hacia el y comienzo con mi juramento- Carlisle, prometo que jamás volveré a salir de caza sin tu consentimiento. Te doy mi palabra.- y un tanto nerviosa, me atrevo a hacer la fatídica pregunta- ¿estoy en problemas?

-No por esta vez, puedes estar tranquila- responde regalándome una sonrisa dulce. Tal como lo haría un padre amoroso con su pequeña hija, lo cual me hace sentir un poco confundida y extraña… me hace volver a pensar en algo que me viene rondando en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Confusión que hace que Jasper –sin entender-, me mande nuevamente una ola de tranquilidad y que Edward me mire sorprendido al leer mi mente.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Bella debe de estarse preguntando porque salimos tan repentinamente- dice Esme mientras toma la mano de Carlisle para después dar media vuelta, con dirección a la casa. Yo por mi parte me encuentro viendo detenidamente el cuerpo inerte del ciervo.

-Vamos, Bree.

-Claro…

-En realidad Jasper, me gustaría hablar unos momentos a solas con Bree. Enseguida los alcanzamos- volteo hacia donde Edward esta parado, a solo unos cuantos pasos de mi.

-Está bien- responde después de unos segundos de silencio- los esperamos en casa. Y después de ver la sonrisa de Jasper, este pasa a ser solo un borrón dorado…para después desaparecer.

Se hace el silencio, solo interrumpido por los sonidos tranquilos de la noche.

-Aun tienes dudas-no es una pregunta, más bien la confirmación de un hecho.

-¿Dudas de que?- aparto la mirada, en un patético intento de ocultar lo que, obviamente, el ya sabe.

-Bree…

Aun reticente, no tengo más opción que contestar con la verdad.

-Si, es verdad- por fin admito, derrotada. Después de todo, ¿qué oportunidad tengo contra un lector de mentes?

-Estas equivocada -contesta de forma segura- ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que Jane dió la orden a Felix?- asiento con la cabeza- hubo, segundos antes de que siquiera el se acercara a ti, un momento en el que tu me dedicaste sin mirarme realmente, una mirada breve, pero profunda. A pesar de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, te mantuviste calmada hasta en los últimos momentos… serena.

»Para ser una condenada a muerte y no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, tu actitud en ese momento me descolocó por completo e, intrigado, me metí dentro de tu mente para saber lo que estabas pensando. Yo esperaba encontrar dentro de ella los pensamientos irracionales llenos de odio, de impotencia y desesperación típicas de un neófito; incluso pensé en encontrar algún pensamiento que delatara que en realidad tú habías estado al tanto de los planes de Victoria desde un principio…pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escucharte recitar tus últimas palabras**…**

»_Einstein tenia razón_:_ "Tendremos el destino que nos hayamos merecido". Bueno, si así como han decidido acabar con mi vida, entonces no pelearé…pero no me verán bajar la mirada como la vil cobarde que no soy ni jamás fui. _

Lo miro sorprendida. No tenia idea de que él hubiese leido mi mente en ese preciso momento, ni el porque decidió interceder por mi poniendo la vida de todos en peligro, hasta este momento.

»Tus pensamientos hicieron más que sorprenderme: me mostraron a una chica de dieciséis años enfrentarse con coraje y valor ante su trágico fin de una manera que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Eras inocente y aun así aceptaste valientemente la condena a la que por poco te someten, siempre retando con tu mirada desafiante a toda la guardia Vulturi, sin tregua alguna. Aun después de que Jane te torturara.

»Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, aun sin conocerte, de todo lo que guardabas en tu interior: una chica valiente, decidida, independiente y llena de convicción. Una chica que aun estado sola en el mundo estaba a punto de perder lo único que realmente quiso desde que volvió a nacer: tener nuevamente una vida.

»Y fue en ese momento en el que decidí intervenir justo antes de que Félix te tocara. Pensé que si Carlisle y yo no lográbamos convencerlos de que te permitieran permanecer con nosotros, jamás me lo perdonaría. Y de acuerdo con la visión que me mostró Alice donde nos observe a todos nosotros conviviendo contigo, ella tampoco se lo perdonaría si no lo lográbamos.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?- le pregunto un poco sorprendida en un susurro, por sus anteriores palabras

- Porque no quiero que vuelvas a poner en duda jamás el hecho de que estés viva, y mucho menos a volver a pensar que eres una carga. –Camina hasta quedar frente a mi y delicadamente me toma por los hombros, mirándome fijamente- Todos queremos que sepas que te amamos Bree, y que estaremos para ti cuando nos necesites. Tú tienes derecho tanto como a nosotros de ser libre…

Ya antes me habían dedicado palabras de afecto –a excepción de Rosalie, claro-, pero ninguna había sido capaz de llegarme tan hondo como las dedicadas en estos momentos por Edward.

Siento como las lágrimas que jamás podré derramar se agolpan en mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo, extiendo mis brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, a la vez que me corresponde.

-No le digas a Emmett que me puse sentimental, por favor. Jamás me dejara tranquila si se entera.- le pido en broma.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabrá.- me promete solemnemente para después dejar escapar una pequeña risa, mientras cariñosamente revuelve mis cortos cabellos negros.

Me separo de su abrazo y con toda la humildad de la que soy capaz, le hago saber las palabras que aclaman a toda costa salir de mi boca.

-Gracias Edward, por salvar mi vida… y por haberme dado la oportunidad de tener la familia que nunca tuve cuando fui humana. Estaré en deuda contigo por siempre…gracias de nuevo.

-No me lo agradezcas.- en sus ojos puedo ver ternura y… ¿orgullo?-después de todo, eres mi pequeña hermanita.

Yo solo soy capaz de rodar los ojos con eso último. El sabe que no me gusta mucho el ser la más joven de la familia.

-Está bien, basta de cursilerías.-mi personalidad sale a flote sin poder evitarlo- Vamos Romeo, que tu Julieta debe estar preguntándose el porque te he secuestrado por tanto tiempo.

-¿Romeo?- me dice pregunta enarcando una ceja y no hago más que reír por su expresión. Me sonríe negando con la cabeza. Odia que lo compare con Romeo...lo aprendí de Bella- Vamos.

-El último que llegue a los límites de la casa, será el maniquí humano de Alice por un mes- lo reto preparándome para salir corriendo.

-Bree, sabes que no…-se interrumpe de repente concentrándose, para después esbozar una sonrisa cargada de diversión- esta bien, Alice piensa que es seguro. Y que se muere por comenzar la apuesta despojándote de lo que traes puesto para que te pruebes el vestido Channel que compró la semana pasada.

-¿A si? Pues creo que el vestido quedaría mucho mejor en ti, querido hermano. Vas a perder.

-A la cuenta de tres- yo por mi parte, bloqueo mi sentido del olfato por si acaso, preparándome- Uno…dos… ¡tres!

Y salimos disparados entre la oscuridad.

Mientras corro a toda velocidad, pienso en lo afortunada que soy ahora.

Aunque aun no me adapto del todo a este asunto de tener una familia y ser vegetariana, eso no lo hace menos excitante. Hay tantas cosas que aprender, lugares que ver y personas que conocer, que me parece abrumador.

Pero ahora, aunque a veces me asalten el miedo y las dudas, no debo de olvidar que nunca más estaré sola.

En estos momentos, solo estoy segura de tres cosas:

Primera: Edward perderá y tendrá que ponerse el ridículo vestido de Alice. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Segunda: A pesar del poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlos, amo a cada uno de los seis vampiros que se encuentran divertidos esperándonos fuera de la casa y daría mi vida por ellos… incluida la dulce e impaciente humana que los acompaña.

Y tercera: el cielo solo será el límite en mi tarea de vivir finalmente como siempre quise. Para ser libre.

Definitivamente el futuro jamás se vió tan prometedor como ahora.

Para todos.

Para Bree Cullen.

* * *

Bueno, a mas de un año de mi ultimo proyecto en este fandom -creo-, estoy de regreso. Esta vez escribiendo algo de Bree. Comprensible dado que antier lei el libro **"La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"** -libro que, dicho sea de paso, no sabia que existia hasta ese dia-y practicamente tuve que escribir esto de inmediato. Bree es un personaje que, junto con Benjamin y Marco, es uno de los que mas me llamó la antecion de toda la saga.Y lo que escribi creo que es la personalidad que yo ya habia imaginado para ella antes de leerla...aunque hay ciertos aspectos que, segun yo, coinciden-no me hagan mucho caso XD-

Realmente cuando termine de leerlo, no hizo mas que ponerme a pensar -de nuevo- en el injusto final que tuvo en el libro. Es aqui donde resurgio la idea que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo de escribir algo de como hubiera sido de Bree de haberse quedado con los Cullen, y salio este one-shot.

Realmente este fandom ya me habia cansado un poco, pero ahora gracias a Meyer hasta ahora tengo una nueva pareja preferida-Por Dios, y quien no amó a Diego? n.n...lastima que no lo pude incluir porque me prometi a mi misma no alterar nada de mi idea principal, leyera lo que leyera en el libro!-Y pues bueno, solo espero que haya agradado. Tengo pensada alguna que otra idea que involucra a Bree, en un futuro no muy lejano. Solo si la inspiracion esta conmigo.

Criricas, sugerencias o jitomatazos son siempre muy bien recibidos.

Saludos.

**Corazón De Piedra Verde.**

**P.s: Los invito a pasarse por mis otros trabajos, en especial si han visto el anime Chrno Crusade XD.**


End file.
